Heavenly SideShots
by Air-Quiet-Reader
Summary: "Laughter, tears, love, and life are often lost in the grand scheme of things." A series of one shots based on my story "Heavenly Tempest". No prior reading necessary. Shot Three: Home. Rapunzel, in pursuit of a home, sings her way through sad moments.
1. The King, The Thief, and The Naked

**AN: **This is a fun series of sideshots I will right for my big story, "Heavenly Tempest". Various stories and idea that don't quite fit in to the rest of the tale. Each shot may be either AU to my tale, or not. They won't require you to read "Heavenly Tempest", and I'll supply any basic facts before hand.

Let's get started:

**Shot One: The King, The Thief, and The Naked.** AU to Heavenly Tempest.  
**Heavenly Tempest Chapter**- Chapter 10: Change  
**Set-Up: **The previous night, the King had harshly dismissed any relationship between Rapunzel and Eugene. During the night, Flynn had snuck into Rapunzel's room where they slept (with no shenanigans) together peacefully. In the morning, Rapunzel is changing in front of Flynn, unknowing of societal standards of not getting dressed in front of men. Whilst doing this, the King walks in.

Red Ominous Music of Death- About 0:22 to 0:36 of the following video on youtube at .com/watch?v=hg6rqDX-1wQ.

* * *

Bathed in the morning sunlight, the King walked through the halls of the castle towards his daughter's room, feeling dreadful about his behavior the previous night. Though he felt little guilt in his notions towards the thief, he knew that he had been much too overbearing for the emotional young woman. He had to smooth things over with her; and thus he found himself at the doorway to his daughter's room.

He knocked on the door very softly, not wanting to startle Rapunzel out of sleep too harshly. The only response he got, however, was a sharp yelp of "Rapunzel!" coming from inside. A voice that sounded unmistakeably like that of Flynn Rider. Rage rising at the thought of the rogue in his daughter's room, the King stormed in, and was shocked in a statuesque state at what he saw.

His daughter, naked, turned to him with a surprised look. Flynn Rider in his daughter's bed, the covers pulled over him, the thief's face ninety percent dismayed. The other ten percent, mostly his right eye, was still turned towards his bare daughter.

The King's vision went red, and ominous theme music played in the background that usually indicated someone was going to die.

* * *

"Order in the court! Order in the court!" hammered the head judge of Corona- who just so happened to be the King. He was sitting atop a high pedestal at the center of the trialing area. To his right lay the juror's stand, with many threatening and tough individuals comprising it. Ahead of him were a crowd of angry watchers, and the trial's victim and defendant, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider.

"Flynn Rider! How do you plead?" shouted the King, as he pointed his massive gavel down at the thief of Corona epically.

"Oh your highness, I am the worst scum of the Earth. I have defiled your poor daughter here." spoke Flynn, who paused for a moment to point at the daughter in question, who was sobbing uncontrollably at the other bench a fair distance from him. "I deserve nothing better than punishment. Please, find me guilty and then shoot me with your shotgun."

Grinning evilly, the King then turned to the jurors. "Jury, how do you find the defendant?"

The large group all stood up in unison. They numbered thirty in total; about twenty of them were The King himself, five were the Queen, three were a much angrier and more fearsome Rapunzel, one was Pascal, and one was Maximus. They all yelled out the same thing: "Guilty!" In the case of Pascal, he squeaked it as menacingly as he could, and Maximus neighed his ferocious agreement.

"Flynn Rider, I sentence you to..."

* * *

After the completion of the trial in his mind, which took about five seconds, the King acted. Rather than go into an unstoppable rage that would put the greatest of tornadoes to shame, he calmly stepped out of the room, the King's speech suprisingly silent. Flynn and Rapunzel were both left a gaped, expecting something far worse at the King finding them together. It would be Flynn who broke the silence. "Well, that went pretty well."

As soon as he uttered those words the door to the room banged open as the King entered wielding his trusty shotgun, which he pointed directly at Flynn. Dropping an F-bomb of "Frogs!" Flynn leaped out of the bed which was soon filled with bullets after a noisy "BANG". Flynn Rider immediately took cover behind Rapunzel, who was lost amidst the pandemonium. The King pointed his gun threateningly at the thief behind his nude daughter, so furious that he was cool as ice.

"Rapunzel, move out of the way so I can murder the thief, laugh maniacally, and dance around his body after-wards while doing a tribal war chant." the King spoke in total emotionless monotone.

"No dad! I can't let you do that! I love him!" to emphasize her point, she hugged her bear form to Flynn, who moaned at the feel of her.

"Rapunzel, if I can not eat his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti tonight, I will be very sad. Do you want me to be sad?"

"No, I don't want you to be sad daddy! But I can't let you eat his liver! I love it! I love every part of Eugene!" Rapunzel, growing in passion, broke away from Eugene and, with the speed of a cheetah, grabbed her frying pan and marched towards her father. The naked daughter with a frying pan caused the King to shake; what sight could be more horrid?

Rapunzel whacked the shotgun with her pan, causing it to immediately shatter into a million pieces. Nothing could withstand the almighty might of the frying pan in Rapunzel's hands. She then whacked her father on the head, and he was knocked out mercifully, spared the further horrors of the scene in front of him. When he would wake up, he would not remember what he had seen.

"Wow, Blondie. That was pretty...hot." Flynn said, gazing at her unashamedly, finding no other words to describe the powerful and beautiful woman in front of him. She turned and smiled at him enticingly, before approaching in a sexy strut, fully intending to inflict a teasing kiss upon the thief.

Pascal climbed out of the covers of the bed. He panted, exhausted, before he glanced at his arch enemy, the thief, making out with his naked best friend. The red music of death sounded in Pascal's ears, and the chameleon scurried to get begin his assault.

* * *

**AN: **Just short, fun, sillyness. I know shotguns weren't around back then, but I just couldn't resist the image of the King as a gun-toting father :P Let me know what you think of my attempt at an all-humour chapter.

As far as a "Heavenly Tempest" update goes, working on it. Finally not sick anymore, and it will hopefully come soon.

Please review!


	2. Part of Your World

Here's the second sideshot! I was debating between two songs to use for chapter twelve of "Heavenly Tempest". I decided to give the loser of the battle its own one shot.

**Shot Two:** Part of Your World  
**Heavenly Tempest Chaper**- Chapter 11: Tensions  
**Set Up:** AU to story. After the "I've Got a Dream" reprise, Roseanne reflects on discovering Eugene and Rapunzel are in love, and of her desire to be with Eugene.

Link to the song: youtube at .com/watch?v=ovHpMSxgbVw

**Disclaimer: Do not own Tangled or "Part of Your World", which are property of Disney.**

* * *

Rapunzel and Eugene were laughing and conversing with the thugs after the long impromptu musical number. The pair stayed close to one another, holding hands, and very subtlety going about affection. Roseanne, however, saw them as far too blatant. The image of them together seemed to be haunting her; even when she closed her eyes, they were there. Even though she stood far off, half hiding behind a pillar, she thought she could see them clear as day.

How she longed to be in Rapunzel's shoes. Her older sister had so many friends that clearly cared for her, and a lover that Roseanne had always wanted. It just seemed so unfair.

Rosanne trained her longing eyes onto Eugene. How much she wished to possess his heart. She sung quietly to him, though she knew he had no chance of hearing from across the field:

**What would I do,  
****for you to love me?  
****What can I say,  
****may you care as I do?  
****What would I do to feel  
****true, our love is real..?**

**Where would we go?  
****It would be nice,  
****If only your heart I could entice,  
****To stay with me, and you could be,  
****Part of my world**

Roseanne thought of how everyone there seemed to be set on accomplishing their dreams. A bunch of...well, thugs, were going to go out there and get what they wanted. And here she was, just about giving up on hers. Why should she? Why couldn't she give her best shot at winning Eugene's heart? All her life, she had done the thing expected of her as a royal princess; but now, now she wanted to drop that all. Just try being free and following her heart; like Rapunzel and Eugene had. In her new found conviction, she continued her song to Eugene:

**I don't when,  
****But I know how,  
****And I know something's starting right now  
****Watch and you'll see  
****Yes, soon you'll be...  
****Part of my world**


	3. Home

**Shot Three:** Home  
**Heavenly Tempest Chapter:** Chapter 8; Also occurs before the events of Heavenly Tempest begin.  
**Set Up:** Can be considered canon to story. Rapunzel, in her pursuit of a home, sings her way through a number of difficult moments and decisions.

Link to first and last song: youtube at .com/watch?v=eu_uknK0jNw

Link to second song (only beginning part used): youtube at .com/watch?v=LRrVgUoErUY

Link to third song: youtube at .com/watch?v=B4PH_gwG6t4

* * *

Rapunzel watched her mother leave on her three day trip, after her mother had stomped on her dreams and told her she would never leave the tower. Rapunzel now battled with herself on what to do. She had gotten her mother to leave in hopes of escaping, but could she really pull through with it?

Rapunzel sighed as she looked at all the birds flying, the trees blowing, the water from the nearby stream flowing. It all looked so beautiful. And her home, behind her, looked so dark and dreary in comparison. But her home was also safe; her home didn't have any ruffians or thugs or poison ivy or quick sand. What should she do?

Soft as a cotton cloud, Rapunzel sung to herself, trying to come to a decision on whether or not to carry out her plan:

**Though it's not my choice  
****For mother I should stay  
****But I can not stand to have no freedom in this way  
****Oh mother  
****If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
****Please mother, think again**

Rapunzel turned her body and stepped back into her tower home. The same old circle with her fading paintings on the wall. It was bathed in a dark light; her formerly lovely shapes now seeming sinister. At this moment, all of her activities were mundane. Rapunzel went on:

**Is this home?  
****Is this the only place I'll be happy?  
****But I'm not  
This tower is just far too small  
****Mother's call  
****every day in my childhood, was "must stay in these walls" **Rapunzel recalled Gothel's constant reminder that she could not try to be brave and step out to face the world.

"**Home's always here where I am" **Rapunzel had a brief flashback at that statement her mother had said to her when she was very young, telling her the only place she would ever be content was with her in the tower.  
**But those words just feel untrue **Rapunzel said to herself, before running back to the window that displayed the beautiful landscapes beyond.  
**My hearts there, **Rapunzel glanced back at her painting of her watching the lanterns.  
**At those lights,  
Is home too?**

**Is this home?  
****Is this what I must always believe in? **Rapunzel turned to one of her potted plants on her windowsill, stroking it, feeling its stem.  
**Living here, like a flower, sitting in place?** Rapunzel had a sudden defiant look on her face, as she realized just how much Gothel treated her like merely a flower and not a human being.  
**I can't face, that I'm trapped here forever  
****Held in this same old space**

**Oh, this really just kills me  
****I know the reason why  
****My heart's wants, those bright lights, **Rapunzel gazed out in longing once more.  
**That's no lie**

**What I'd give  
****To go out and feel all the things I've dreamed of **Rapunzel walked back indoors, singing to her painting of the floating lights she longed to see up close.  
**And I know that I can't solve my problems staying here!**

Rapunzel could feel the decision she was going to make coming on strongly. The side of her that was obedient to Gothel tried to make a last stand, to make Rapunzel question it, but it was no match for Rapunzel's desire to escape:

**Is this home?  
****Am I here, for a day or forever?  
****Shut away from the world until who knows when?  
****But I know, though my life's not been altered once **Rapunzel turned angrily towards the wardrobe, where the man who could help her escape was waiting.  
**change's around the bend**

**Tear down the walls around me **Rapunzel glared defiantly at the powerful stone walls that had kept her trapped for the past eighteen years.  
**I'm going to use that key **Rapunzel confirmed, referring to the man, finally deciding to run away with him.  
**Nothing lasts, nothing holds, all of me **Rapunzel sighed, the angry emotion leaving her as she felt the monumental decision settle. She remained strong as she set up to release the potentially dangerous person.  
**I'll run far, far away  
****Where I'm free**

* * *

Rapunzel wept as the life drained away from Eugene's body. Rapunzel tried to urge him to go on fighting, but he seemed resigned to his fate.

"Don't try Rapunzel," Eugene barely whispered as Rapunzel desperately sang the healing incantation. "I'm done."

"No! Don't talk like that. Everything's going to be fine."

"At least I got to see you one last time."

Rapunzel continued pleading to him to hang on. Rapunzel soon found herself singing, trying to convey to him just how much he meant to her:

**We are home **Rapunzel reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it, trying to get him to understand.  
**In my heart, you shall be forever  
****Trust in me,  
****it's all going to be okay**

Eugene did not respond, however, his eyes fluttering closed. A fresh round of sobs ripped through Rapunzel, who settled on trying to convey her feelings to him as opposed to pleading:

**Here today,  
****You are all that I need,  
****And all that I need to say  
****Don't you see how you've changed me  
****Strange how I fin'lly see  
****I found home  
****You're my home  
****Stay with me**

"You were my new dream." Eugene managed.

"And you were mine." Rapunzel wept, before Eugene's eyes closed for the last time. Rapunzel cried, and whispered the healing incantation again in desperation, before her true home was restored.

* * *

Rapunzel stood alone with her mother on the balcony, after the King and Eugene had departed with her sister. After the initial burst of happiness, awkwardness had settled in, especially after the discovery of a younger sibling and her father still planning to punish Eugene for his crimes, eventually.

The Queen was trying to make Rapunzel feel welcome, however, and was doing a good job of it. The Queen seemed to have thought out this moment better than the King had.

"Cheer up child. It'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see." the Queen said at the end of their short converse, as Rapunzel still seemed downcast. The Queen began to sing to her to try to uplift her newly found daughter:

**I hope we'll form a bond,  
****Though you don't know us well  
****I know you can find happiness here my dear Rapunzel,  
****It's true  
****And who knows?  
****You may find  
****Home here, too!  
**

* * *

Rapunzel hugged her pillow to her as she silently cried after her horrible first day as a princess. More and more, her coming her to be a princess seemed like the worst idea she had ever had. Her father had separated her and Eugene, and the place was trying to trap her just as Gothel had. Her only comfort was Pascal, who was as blue (literally) as she was.

Rapunzel, swimming in an emotional storm, did as she always did when she felt emotion rise like this within her: she sung.

**Yes, I made the choice,  
****For Kingdom, I will stay **Rapunzel attempted to convince herself that it could get better with her words, but they proved too weak to stop her negative thoughts.  
**But I don't deserve to loose my Eugene in this way  
****You monster! **Rapunzel referred to her father in a rare showing of anger.

**If you think that what you've done is right, well then **Though the King was nowhere near her, Rapunzel felt the need to sing as if speaking to the man who had so far been crushing her.  
**You're a fool think again**

**Is this home? **Rapunzel questioned, looking around at the stone walls around her that looked far too much like her tower.  
**Is this where I can learn to be happy?  
****Never dreamed, that this home would be dark and grave  
****I can't cave **Rapunzel reminded her self. She had chosen this course, had promised herself she would persevere through the troubles it would bring.  
**Though right now, I do want to  
****For my joy to be saved**

**My home's supposed to be here  
****Yet right now, that's untrue  
****My heart's there, with Eugene, **Rapunzel turned her eyes out towards her large balcony, where she could see the forest and lands beyond that Eugene and her had adventured in. The days had been the happiest of her life.  
**Home is too**

**Is this home? **Rapunzel continued to question the place that trapped her.  
**In this place I must learn to believe in  
****Try to find  
****Something good, here where I was born  
****I'm so torn  
****Should I stay here forever,  
****held in this place, forlorn?**

**Oh, but that won't be easy  
****I know the reason why  
****My heart's far, running free, **Rapunzel's mind again flew back to her time spend in the outside world.  
**Here, I lie. **Rapunzel stated, realizing how much being a princess was a betrayal of her true self as she experienced just what being a princess entailed.

**What I'd give to return  
****To the life that I knew lately  
****But I know that I can't  
****Solve my problems giving up! **

**Is this home?  
****Am I here for a day or forever?  
****Shut away, from my joys until who knows when?  
****Oh but then,  
****As my life altered once  
****It can change again **Rapunzel tried to sway herself as her voice became stronger, hopeful that things would shift for the better.

**Build higher walls around me!  
****Change every lock and key **Rapunzel said to no one, but knowing what would need to occur for her to stay strong on her choice to become a princess.  
**Nothing lasts, nothing holds, all of me  
****My heart's there, with Eugene,  
Home and free**


End file.
